secretworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Hunter
The Hunter is able to lay waste to whole areas with his Elementalism spells and Shotgun attacks. He is a master doing area damage, and at the same time Hinder and root his enemies in the devastated zone. The Hunter fights best when keeping his opponents at a distance, which frees him up to concentrate on doing damage to whole groups of monsters at once. The Deck is good for solo play when tackling large groups of enemies. The Hunter is built around doing high amounts of damage, but must be careful to keep enemies at arm’s length, as he lacks defenses. The Deck is very good in large scale player-versus-player combat, when huge groups of enemies flock together to find safety in numbers, because the Hunter can cause havoc by hitting so many of them at once. Uses the same weapons as Templars' Magus and Illuminati's Grifter Active Abilities Wildfire An Elementalism attack which hits a target and several other targets in an area around it. Builds one Resource for each weapon. Riot Act A Shotgun attack which hits a target and several other targets in an area around it. Consumes all Shotgun Resources. Inferno An Elementalism attack which hits a target and several other targets in an area around it. Consumes five Elementalism Resources. Coldwave An Elementalism attack which hits multiple targets around you, Hindering them and rooting them to the ground for several seconds. Kickback A Shotgun ability which makes you Dash ten meters backwards. You do damage to every target hit on the way. Takedown A Shotgun attack which hits one target. The target becomes Hindered and has its movement speed greatly reduced for several seconds. If you have Built five Resources on the target, then the Hindering effect lasts a few seconds longer. Shotgun Wedding A Shotgun Elite attack which is channelled for a few seconds to hit several targets several times in a cone in front of you. Each non Glancing hit done by this ability increases the damage of remaining hits. Passive Abilities Riot Control The ability Riot Act now also creates an area on the ground which lasts for a few seconds and greatly reduces the movement speed of the targets hit by the attack. Purgatory The ability Inferno now also creates an area on the ground for several seconds, which makes targets who stay in it take an extra hit for extra damage each second they remain in the area. Beanbag Rounds Whenever you Hinder a target you gain the Minor Penetration Chance effect, which increases your chance to do Penetrating hits for several seconds. Overpenetration Whenever you do a Penetrating hit you build up a counter. When the counter reaches four you gain the Minor Penetration Chance effect, which increases your chance to do Penetrating hits for several seconds. Highly Strung Whenever you have zero Elementalism Resources after using an Elementalism Consumer ability, you gain an effect which increases your damage for several seconds. Body Piercing Whenever you do a Penetrating hit you gain an effect which increases your Penetration rating for several seconds. This effect can stack up to five times. Close Quarters Whenever you hit a target which is within three meters of you, that target becomes Hindered and has its movement speed significantly reduced for several seconds. Category:Decks Category:Dragon decks Category:Shotgun Category:Elementalism